Can You Keep A Secret?
by maya fitz
Summary: The spies are back and better than ever! Korra, Maybelle, Shealeigh, Jinora, and Ikki go to a Spy School for Sugar n' Spice Spys like them!
1. Chapter 1

Can You Keep a Secret?

Chapter 1: Spies Out!

Well, one thing is to bend (the elements, of course!) and another thing is spy. I'm pretty good at both things that's why I'm a spy of the S.A.F.G (Spies Are For Girls) working with Jinora, Ikki, Maybelle, and Shealeigh and I'm the Avatar. The thing is if you save the Queen, Mako, and entire Britain from people trying to steal the Queen's crown and sell it on E-bay, Google, Amazon (which all come for via the internet) is that they all with to a shrink. And I don't mean a psychiatrist, I mean shrinking the memories my friends head's and putting Mako, Bolin, and Asami back to their houses will be difficult. Jinora and Ikki got Asami and Shealeigh, Maybelle, and I got Mako and Bolin, the hard ones.

"Okay," I said. "You got the head and I'll got the feet." Maybelle shook her blond head, that made her straight hair moved with her. I put my hand over Mako's spiky hair and Maybelle put her hands over Mako's legs and feet. Maybelle groaned as we slowly walked on the stairs, we were holding Mako like we were gonna drop him. Poor Shealeigh having to carry Bolin by herself but the two people have to carry the heaviest one, Mako.

"Ugh!" I complained. "Mako's cute but he can by so heavy!"

Maybelle agreed. "Yeah!" She stopped and turned to Shealeigh. "At least, we have the cute one!"

Shealeigh rolled her green eyes. "Who cares? I'm breaking a sweat with this one!" She tugged Bolin on her shoulder and winced. She turned and talked to Bolin who really wasn't listening. "How much do you weigh? You're cute but seriously!"

Maybelle and I finally made it through the stairs and went to the Probending attic room and sat Mako down on their couch. I groaned and sat next to him. Maybelle wiped the sweat that was leaking from her face. "Finally!" Shealeigh said coming in. "I am so tired." She dropped Bolin as she said it, not caring where him should go. I breathe heavily then got up. We walked down to Maybelle's car where we'd have to pick up Ikki and Jinora from the big Sato mansion. Lucky.

After, we picked up Jinora and Ikki, we want back home where Pema got a call from a strange man talking to her about us. Pema sauntered to the downstairs which happens to be our headquarters. Where nobody should be in. But….how did Pema found it out anyway? "Girls, I have great news!" She said.

"I'm gonna get a tattoo!" Ikki squealed. Sometimes I don't know what is wrong with her. She can be all rainbows and sunshine too dark fairies and how the world will end. She's Barbie mixed up with the Grim Reaper.

_Ikki's On and Off Rambling (which can be cute and can be weird)_

"_I love this movie! Don't you? This movie is so funny! You know Jinora likes this boy, his name is Skoochy. I think he's weird, do you?" She says after you ask her what kind of drink does she want._

_Angrily "You can never have too many ruffles!" she says after you say too many ruffles._

_Happily "Wow, Mako needs too work on the attitude!" she says after I call Mako and freak out. _

"_No, No, No! The best way to win a boy's heart is to whip up a love potion made of rainbows and sunsets that make truth lovers spout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky! Where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlit punch! Forever, and ever and ever!" she says after Jinora says something about jumping into a volcano._

I'm definitely need to stop keeping track of weird stuff Ikki always say. Anyway, Pema told Ikki, no nothing about a tattoo and why does Ikki want one.

"I would to a like a biker." Ikki responded. Ok, now that one is going on the list.

Pema said a guy from the J.N.S.S.F.G ( Justice North Spy School For Girls) is inviting us to come their to attend school there. Maybelle and Shealeigh were happy, of course. Ikki and Jinora were jumping off the walls ( I don't know their excited because them two are gonna be the youngest ones there). I was happy but a little upset. "What about the Probending? I just can't leave them. If they forfeit, Mako and Bolin will be on the streets." My eyes soften, imaging how Mako would feel about me now that I put them on the street.

Maybelle put her arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry. My big sister Miriam is a waterbender like me and she can learn the rules pretty fast." I smiled, knowing Mako and Bolin will not be on the streets warms my heart.

"Okay," Pema said. "I'll call the principal and tell them that you guys are coming and the Probending Area about you, Korra."

Maybelle took out her phone. "I'll call Miriam." I smiled and got ready. Packed my suitcase and put my clothes in there (even though Pema said there will be uniforms and I say what about after school?) One thing to do, say hello to a new world!

~Spies Out!~ ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Embrace Your Spyness

Can You Keep a Secret?

Chapter 2: Embrace your Spyness

"What do you mean, you wouldn't make me a milkshake?" asks my light brown haired, earthbender, and fellow spy, Shealeigh Marks after the flight attendant said he couldn't make her a milkshake. I groaned as I shrink back into my seat, embarrass by my friend. It took a long time to get on this private plane for Sugar 'n Spice Girls (because girls are described as sugar and spice and everything nice, even though I don't like to be named almost after a girls band but I'll live with it).

I sat next to Maybelle and Shealeigh on the plane across from us is Jinora, Ikki, and our guardian from this trip, Pema. Waiting for a call or text or e-mail for Mako, I just sit there. For this trip, we had to make fake ID's. So now I feel like no body really knows how I am. Shealeigh is still complaining about not having a milkshake. The flight attendant asked if she and her friends (Maybelle and I) if we'd want a ice cream soda instead.

"Sure!" Shealeigh smiled. Jinora and Ikki asked for one too. I heard sounds of talking, munching, slipping, slurping, snorting, laughing, and of course singing. Singing from Taylor Swift on the radio and now One Direction. I checked my phone. No new messages. I text Mako.

_Me: Hey, are you alright? I'm so sorry. If I wish I could just tell you._

Maybelle happened to be looking over my shoulder. "It's okay," She cooed sounding just like Senna, my mother. "Boys never can be mad at someone for a long time just give it a good day. He'll call you." I turned and looked at her with a look that said are-you-sure-he-wouldn't-never-forgive-me-and-Boli n-will-cry-about-never-seeing-me-for-a-year? Maybelle responded like a good friend would and nodded, yes. I signed and smiled just then our ice cream soda came.

I licked the ice cream floating over it. "Excuse me, are you guys new?" said a voice behind Maybelle and I. We turned around and saw a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, her features were etched with kindness. Maybelle and I nodded. The girl take out her hand. "Bryn."

"Maybelle." Maybelle introduced.

"Korra." I said. Bryn smiled. Her smile reminded me of Bolin and his way to brighten a gloomy day. But suddenly the sound of the plane stopping interrupted my thoughts. The ride had came to a stop. Maybelle, Shealeigh, Bryn, and I looked at each other. "No way," Bryn said. "This is a 18 hour flight. This has only been 2 hours. Where'd the plane stop?" I wasn't gonna wait and find out. I got out of my seat. Maybelle, Shealeigh, Jinora, Ikki, and Bryn followed. The flight attendants were going to the pilots and ask why the plane stopped.

The terrify screams of girl ringed in my ear. We walked to the door which was slid open and 2 masked people came out. I narrowed my eyes. One pushed me out of the way. They both went to the seating place where I heard screams. I ran to the screams and find them near someone I thought I knew. I squinted so I could see it better. It was… ASAMI SATO! (horror movie scream!) The guys toke a hold of her by her arm and demanded for her to come with them.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Leave her alone!" I sprinted to one and mid-kicked it in the air. Sending she or him flying into the air and falling on the floor. I smiled happily and looked at my leg, I don't know I could do that. I guess I underestimate my own power. But swiftly the other one punched me and sending me on the floor. I groaned as I touched my jaw line, seeing if it was broke. It wasn't. The masked people had Asami and was taking her to their plane. Maybelle and Shealeigh rushed to me.

"Are you okay?" They asked.

"Yes! I'm fine!" I said. "They have Asami, we have to get her!" Jinora and Ikki were grabbing Asami by her arms playing Tug of War with masked people. I dashed to them and pried Ikki's fingers from Asami's arms and put mine. I pulled Asami closer to us. Jinora and I groaned as the masked people pulled her farer from us. My feet were close to falling from the plane. As we got closer to the end of the plane. The more help we got and finally we pulled Asami any from the masked people. Behind their masks, I can tell they were glaring.

After that shocking surprise, everybody calmed down. I spun around to Asami, asking why that prima donna was here. My features were etched with concern and angry. I crossed my arms and waited for a answer.

"I'm here because…." Asami said. "Because," she started to tear up. "I was walking to the store to pick up my groceries and I saw 2 people talking about something and I don't know but they have been after me even since. I won't dare tell Mako or Bolin so that's why when I saw you…." Asami stopped but then continued. "I know I would safe if I was in the arms of….. A Sugar n' Spice Spy." I gasped. How does Asami know I'm a spy? I thought Asami's mind of us being spies were erased. There are pro's and con's about protecting Asami Sato from crazy weird masked people while not telling her boyfriend where she is.

_PRO: Asami is Mako's boyfriend and it's easier for me to ignore her then to keep talking to her. And I think if someone knew you were a spy, you kill them. (which can be an option, I think)_

_CON: Mako would find me more likable not that I saved his girlfriend from 2 masked people would I think would to kill her. _

_PRO: How on Earth am I gonna baby-sit this prima donna?_

I fell asleep after 4 hours into the plane ride. So far I got one text for Mako. Saying…

_Mako: Tell me what? That you bailed on us, left us with Miriam who is doing a very good job, and don't tell us a thing. I'm lonely, Korra. Bolin and I are lonely and where is Asami? The last time I saw her, she was heading for Air Temple Island to find you. _

I want to answer Mako's text, I want to tell Mako where Asami is, and I want to tell Mako I'm a Sugar n' Spice Girl or Sugar n' Spice Spy. So I just ignored the text.

Finally 18 hours were up. It was sunrise and everybody was asleep. The sun peeked out and hit my face like they masked man did to me. But that's my question. What are the masked man or women? Why are they here? And what do they want with Asami?

We marched to the school. It was a big rustic place with many fellow spies. Spy Karate training, there is where kids can learn the basics: Reading, Writing, Math, etc. That's when a tall guy, vermillion hair, burnt sienna dipper suit looks like he's in his 40's came in. "Hello," He said. "You must be Avatar Korra." He held out his hand. I put my hand out and shook it. "That I am." I replied. He turned and saw the rest of the party. "Good Evening, Miss Marks, Miss Spears, Miss Jinora, Miss Ikki, and Mrs. Pema," Wow, that guy came say a lot of Miss's. "Welcome to Justice North Spy School for Girls. My name is Mr. Ryan, please follow me to your dorms." We sauntered over to the rooms with doors just like in Air Temple Island. They made me a little homesick. I checked my phone. New message: Mako. I closed my eyes and ignored 'cause if I had open my eyes, I would try to take it back. Mr. Ryan showed Jinora and Ikki where they're rooms are. Jinora and Ikki screamed in enjoyment. Jinora jumped on her bed while Ikki rolled over her bed like a dog. Pema came in there 'cause they prevented her with a bed. Mr. Ryan showed Maybelle, Shealeigh, Asami, and I to our dorm.

It had 2 beds and a bunk bed. I turned and thanked Mr. Ryan. "Thank you, Mr. Ryan but I must say why is Asami here?"

Mr. Ryan smiled. "Um, yes. Her father told us about it. From the time being Miss. Sato will be still with you."

"But_"

"No more questions." Mr. Ryan said quickly and shut the door. I looked after him, weird-ed out but it didn't stop me from having fun. I looked around the room and saw a bed. I ran to it and said. "I call this one!" Maybelle, Shealeigh, and Asami looked at the last bed. They swiftly made it to the bed but Maybelle was the smart one because she put her suitcases on the bed and said. "Mine!"

Asami took the first bunk and Shealeigh took the bottom. We adjusted pretty quick. I decorated my place with a desk, computer, radio is listen to music and catch up on my Probending. I put wallpapers there and a mirror and a giant letter that said _K. _After that was when Mr. Ryan came in with our school uniforms. A red and white varsity jacket with a white tunic with a plaid pleated skirt with leggings and choice of shoes. With a badge that said

Sugar

Spice

Spy

"Why can't I have the boy uniform?" I remarked to Maybelle who was laughing at my remark.

"Well, there's no boys here, is there?" Maybelle answered. I laughed, knowing that she is right, there are not boys here if they were I bet I could hired Mako and Bolin in here and I didn't have to keep this secret from them anymore. I know I'm a spy and my identify is a secret I must kept to myself but if only there were a way to end secret-telling but being a spy, secrets and danger are never far apart.

0:00am

Sleep for me is very brutal. Of course after you almost saw Asami got taken from these masked guys. I couldn't sleep. My eyes were wide open watching Maybelle, Shealeigh, and Asami sleep. I know is weird but you would be the same thing if you could sleep!

01:07am

SLEEP! FYI, COME TO ME!

01:56am

This is hopeless. I wouldn't know sleep if it knock me in the head. Which I think happened to Ikki once. No wonder that kid is a fast sleeper.

2:24am

_The wind blew in my face. My bangs were covering my face but slowly Mako put his hand over them. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. His face was etched with passion. I smiled again, this time brighter. "Mako, I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you I'm a spy. I just can't face you." _

_Mako smiled. "Korra, embrace your spyness. Your beautiful, cool, and the best Avatar ever. And Korra, I love you. Do you love me?" _

_I chuckled. "I'd tell you I love you but then I have to kill you." Mako smiled then slowly his lips came to mine. I shook my hair away from my cheeks and closed my eyes and waited for Mako's lips to come to mine but suddenly a gunfire shot in the background. I open my eyes and Mako wasn't there. It was the two masked people lying on the floor, dead. Their bleeding bodies stained the floor then I saw Maybelle, Shealeigh, Jinora, and Ikki all with guns. They looked at me then something I was holding. It was a gun. I shot the people. I dropped it down and screamed. I didn't like to kill people. I know I'm a spy but seriously I'm like Batman. I kick people out, to sleep, not eternal sleep. _

_My whole world came apart. All I could see now is me. Dressing the masked people for them funeral (because they dress the body which I don't know why). Then I left leaving a note in there coffin that said __Can You Keep a Secret?_

3:45am

With I cold sweat I wake up. I clutched my hand to my heart. I got up. And dragged my feet to the floor. I thought I heard noises but I guess not. But then I heard, or I think I heard, a scream. I dragged myself to a candleholder, I sparked a flame to the candle and it lit. I walked to the door with my heart pounding inside of me. Pulse burning and my head was a little dizzy. I slid open the door and looked down and saw a Bryn's bleeding body on my doorstep. I scream like I was in a horror movie. Hot tears rushed down my face. I wonder who could do this too a sweet and innocent girl. I went to my knees and continued to cry and scream. I saw the light come on in my room. But that didn't get my attention what did was a note on Bryn that said a line I thought to only see in my dream and it was _Can you keep a secret?_

Now another secret I have to keep or figure it out. 


	3. Chapter 3: Esionage is my Middle Name

Can You Keep a Secret?

Chapter 3: Espionage is my Middle Name

**Questions that need answers or I can just keep to myself**

_Who killed Bryn? _

_Who wrote the note?_

_Will my dream really happen?_

_Who broke in to the school?_

_Do they knew who I am?_

Bryn was murdered last night and the whole school is buzzing about it. The body was based right near my door and a note that said _Can you keep a secret? _It was like a Pretty Little Liars episode. I was freaking out during history. Maybelle kept asking me if I was alright but would you be alright if you saw a girl who was our friend's dead body on the floor of your dorm. With a note that said the same thing in your dream. I wouldn't be alright. So we talked about it during lunch. Which wasn't my cup of tea.

"They were after me!" Asami said. 'Cause recently she heard something she wasn't suppose to hear. "They must have knew I'm here."

Maybe Asami has a point. Maybe the masked people had followed Asami or put a tracking device on her. So that way they can find out where she is and track her down. Maybe that's why they murdered Bryn. To send Asami a message about what's gonna happen to her.

"Yeah, but," I started to say but toke a pause for suspense. "What about the note? It looked like it was written for someone. Look, I know this is crazy but in my dream last night there was a same note that said that."

Maybelle's eyes widen. "Okay, now that is creepy! The note that Korra found on Bryn could maybe actually be the beginning of her dream." Maybelle toke a slip of her milk then continued. "What if it was real?!"

Jinora shook her head. "No. Everybody knows dreams can't really happen." Jinora looked around. "Or can it?" The way Jinora's voice sound made the hairs of my neck stand up just then a got a text message from my phone.

_Bolin: Korra, when are you gonna come back? Probending never the same without you. _

I smiled and read the note to the girls. They aw-ed. Then other text message came up.

_Bolin: Mako knows you and Asami are keeping a secret from him. _

My eyes widen and heart started to pound. How could Mako ever think about that! If we are then you're keeping it from him for his own safety. I read it to the girls and Asami almost cried. She's Mako's girlfriend and know Mako thinks- I mean knows we're keeping a secret from him. Which we're totally not. I think? After school was over. Lots of detectives and teacher spies were investigating our dorm. So Maybelle, Shealeigh, Asami, and I had to crash in Jinora and Ikki's dorm. Maybelle was sitting on the couch, planting gummy worms in her mouth. "It's so weird having people in our dorm investigating a crime." Maybelle put a gummy worm in her mouth. "It's annoying." I nodded with Maybelle then put a gummy worm in my mouth.

Jinora hopped to attention. "We should investigate!" She sounded like Frankie Stein in Monster High.

Shealeigh glanced at Jinora. "But we could get in trouble." Shealeigh is the kind center of attention girl but never, I mean, NEVER get in trouble. I asked her parents once and they say Shealeigh never likes to be yell at when she was a little girl or punished when she was growing up so Shealeigh liked to be the safety-comes-first, what-if-the-teachers-find-out kind of girl. During class when the teacher was in teaching Maybelle passed me a note and Shealeigh gave us a guys-stop-or-the-teacher-will-find-out look.

"We won't Shealeigh, calm down." Maybelle cooed. Maybelle is the break the rules type of girl and every time I'm home from Probending, she'd call me and tell all about boys 'cause she's the guy whisper (even though she never had a relationship).

"Yeah," Jinora continued. "Besides this murder mystery keeps buzzing in my head. I want to know!" She turned and looked at me. Jinora walked over to me and whispered. "Don't you?" The whisper Jinora told me shut fear up my spine because she's right I do want to know who killed Bryn and who is after Asami. And I think there is a secret involved with this mess. A secret I don't think Asami knows. The question made my heart pound. Or does she know? I bit my lip and my legs started to shake but if we did investigate we was going on who got closer, and closer, and closer to the truth. I got up and said. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Smiles appeared on my friends faces.

"Okay, first we need to go into the library. We need to find out more information about this 'masked people'." Jinora turned to Asami. "Asami, did they how letters on their shirts of something."

Asami's legs shook in fear. "Yes," Asami took a deep breath. "S.T.G.D.K." Weird letters, I should say. Just then a girl with shiny black hair that came to the waist length with the same uniform as us with a pair of moccasins came in. "Hello," she waved. She also had a camera with a notebook.

Jinora walked over to the girl and growled. "Jordyn Reed." My eyes popped out of the way Jinora's voice got so low. "What are you doing here?"

Jordyn licked her shiny glossy lips. "I'm here to find the murder mystery of Bryn Hamilton!" I looked at her like she was crazy.

Jinora scoffed then slammed her foot on the ground. "Yeah, right! 'Cause ~news flash~ we're gonna find out first!"

Jordyn glared at Jinora. Their rivalry was making it hot in here. So I put on the fan. "Listen Small Fry, I've been here ever since I was her age." Jordyn pointed to Ikki. "And I'm not gonna let some amateurs find out before me so… ~new flash!~ I'm big and you're small and this the lesson you need to learn." Jordyn walked out the door.

"I hate that girl!" Ikki pointed out making everyone laughed.

The library isn't my cup of tea, okay. A building full of books with information that takes you 7 billions years to find. But we have Jinora how loves to read books. Hey, but espionage is my middle name. It took us about in hour to find or might a say to grab the book. Jinora opened the book of Secrets The Governor Doesn't Know. Which was the same letters of those masked people maybe their terrorists trying to intimidate us Americans or maybe their just thieves trying to keep a secret to themselves.

Jinora opened the pages of the book but a shocking surprise hit us like a rock. The pages were missing! "What?" Jinora looked around the book and all the pages that gained information of them.

"Looks like someone beat us to it." I responded. Jinora nodded sadly. Then suddenly the door swung open and heavy footsteps came. "Oh-no!" Jinora whispered. "Hide!"

The spies main key is to not be seen or heard. So we all hid under the tables with long table cloths so nobody knows were here. A footsteps got closer, and closer, and closer to where Shealeigh and I were. And I held my breath for the time being. A footsteps came to a stop and to me it looked like he or she was looking at the book we were looking at. It picked it up and opened it. Then it slammed it hard. I could tell it was mad. The footsteps slowly sauntered over to the self and put the book back where it was. He or she slowly left and out the door. I left go or my breath and climbed out of the table and saw a piece of paper on the floor. It read _Lock it in your pocket._ Suspense crawled up my back like spider.


	4. Undercover Sugar n' Spice Spies

Can You Keep a Secret?

Chapter 4: Charmed and Dangerous: Undercover Sugar n' Spice Spies

_**After about a day, suspects are in. **_

_Mr. Ryan (gasp! And….. cue the scary music)_

_Jordyn Reed a.k.a the super smart girl in the our class who almost tops Jinora (scary!) _

_And last but certainly not least, the librarian, Mrs. Beth_

After school, Maybelle invited Asami, Jinora, and Ikki to our dorm which now has been investigated and nobody find anything. Maybelle got up from her bed and put her I-phone on it's holder then toke a piece of paper out of her drawer.

"Okay," Maybelle started. "I have a plan. Now we're gonna go…" Maybelle gets up and goes into her closet and takes out 6 costumes. "Undercover!" I looked at Maybelle like she was crazy. Undercover spies. It sounds like a decent idea and I would to love to do it but I don't know about the others.

"Okay, but we'll miss class tomorrow." Shealeigh pointed out. Maybelle smiled and said she already toke care of that. Maybelle went to the phone and called our teacher. "Hello, this is Maybelle Spears calling to say, Korra, Shealeigh Marks, Asami Sato, Jinora, Ikki, and I will not be in class tomorrow because we're all sick. Thanks. Bye." Maybelle hung up. Well, Maybelle is like that. Like that one time, Mako called me and Maybelle and Shealeigh were over and Maybelle answered and said in a southern accent. "Excuse me, but y'all have the wrong. Sorry. Hot diggy dog!" Maybelle has the a horrible southern accent.

Shealeigh gasped in horror. "You lied to a teacher!" Maybelle chuckled then passed the costumes to us. I opened mine and saw a blond wig with a black obsidian dress then goes to my knees and dark sunglasses. First the uniform and now this! "Heck, no!" I yelled. "I'm not wearing a princess suit!"

"Don't worry, Kor." Maybelle cooed. "You can change out of it, later." I signed but had to live with it. Maybelle smiled then put on Cher Lloyd's Sticks and Stones on her I-phone. "That's our theme song!" I must say. I do love Cher Lloyd and the fact we have our own theme song. But we still need to plan some more. I took out my spy book and we all discuss are parts.

_**-Detective K and M will be watching Mr. Ryan**_

_**-Detective S and A will be watching Mrs. Beth**_

_**-Detective I and J will be watching Jordyn**_

_**What the Detectives will need: **_

_**A walkie-talkie (so that why when we heard something shocking or something the others will need to hear or our cover has been blown). (Which that will never happen, I think?)**_

_**Disguises or Costumes (the same thing I don't know why I wrote both)**_

_**Gadgets like a hair pin just in case we need to pick a lock or a magazine to shield our faces. **_

_**Tools (Which I think is the same thing as gadgets)**_

_**Fake ID's just in case we'd run into the police (Which is a Sugar n' Spice Spy's worst nightmare.)**_

_**Ear pieces just in case our walkie-talkie's battery runs out and also Pema will cover for us and if we want to know something so she can look it up on Google. **_

_**A phone just in case you got a important text message or in trouble and your walkie-talkie is dead and ear piece dropped out. **_

_**A purse to hold our gadgets in (sorry if this is a long list, Maybelle made me wrote everything.) **_

Maybelle got dress in a black wig with a black dress that goes to her knees with rocker boots like my costume. Shealeigh and Asami are wearing urban teen clothes you would find in Delia's or Justice, a tee-shirt with jeggings and high wedge sneakers. And Jinora and Ikki will be wearing a tee-shirt with skirts and they all have wigs and sunglasses.

"Okay," Maybelle said. "The final piece." Maybelle opened her purse and took out Layers Gum. "Gum." Everybody was took a pack and put it in their purse. "Okay." Jinora and Ikki left so they can go to bed. Maybelle hid our purses under her bed then turned out the lights. I slowly yawned and started to slowly drift to sleep.

**Status Report: **_Detective K and M are right now on Snow Street where Mr. Ryan is right now…. Buying a hamburger from a food vendor. _

Maybelle was looking through a spyglass and watching Mr. Ryan while I took out my walkie-talkie and told Jinora, Ikki, Asami, and Shealeigh what Mr. Ryan was doing. _"Korra," _Asami said on the walkie. _"Mrs. Beth is right now is at the bookstore buying books. We're about to ask her that we're looking for the same book we saw in the library and see her reaction. Copy that."_ I nodded. Then turned to Maybelle who was still looking at Mr. Ryan eating a hot dog. I signed and waited for Jinora and Ikki process report.

_"Korra, this is Jinora, over." _Jinora answer.

I put the walkie to my mouth. "Read you, over."

_"Korra, Jordyn is interviewing a guy from a alley, Ikki is taking to see if he has a mask or the letters S.T.G.D.K. Copy that." _

I signed. The others are having some much fun right and Maybelle and I are now watching a man choke down a hot dog. "Anything, excited yet?" I groaned. Maybelle shook her head side-to-side. Mr. Ryan was walking down to a place that looked nobody would have the brains to go in. Maybelle and I strolled into there. Man with masks were the first thing I saw. My heart pounded in my chest as we walked in. I'd remember the punch one blew on me during almost them kidnapping Asami. Then suddenly another man came right in front of us and said. "Excuse me, Miss. But…" He leaned over to us. "what are you _two_ doing here?" I stammered on my words which something a spy doesn't be. Maybelle continued to chew her gum and put out her fake ID. "I'm Renee Whiteman and that is Moxie Wheliham. We're from the health deportment so….." Maybelle took off her sunglasses. "we should probably go in." Maybelle and I walked to the door that said _Top Secret!_

But abruptly, the man stopped us then took off Maybelle's wig. "Caught you, red handed." All the men and women with masks circled around us. I feel like a caged animal being cornered by the bars of the cage. I put my hand on Maybelle's arm. Maybelle chuckled then took off her sunglasses, my wig, and sunglasses too. "You caught us so…" Maybelle kicked in man in the stomach, sending him flying into the air then he slammed on the wall. It started the battle. My attacker came up to me then tried to punch me but I dodged it then punched him on the face then sparked a flame on my hand and blasted a flame to him. Maybelle flipped over her attackers body then punted him (that has to hurt since Maybelle was in football). I flipped over my attacker and hit him in the chin. Then other attacker got a gun and started to shot bullets over me. I got on my hand then pushed my body under the ground like a cartwheel but straight then I flipped into the air dodging all the bullets. Maybelle and I bolted to the elevator then Maybelle pushed the button that said _Top Secret don't go in there._ The man quickly come to the elevator before it closed let out his fingers then BLAM! His fingers were caught into the door. Maybelle and I winced as we heard a cracking then tearing apart sound. Maybelle pushed the fingers out of the elevator then took out her walkie. "Jinora, Ikki. Do you copy?" Maybelle asked. No answer. Maybelle tried again. "Shealeigh, Asami. Do _you_ copy?" No answer.

"They're not picking up." I told her because I tried to contacted them. "I don't know why." The elevator was almost at our stop. Maybelle and I put down on our wigs and sunglasses and took out other piece of gum. We walked to see the busy people and Maybelle directed me to the bathroom. "What's the matter, Maybelle?" I teased. "Potty break." Maybelle giggled but then shook her head side-to-side. Maybelle looked down at the stalls and checked if someone was there. No one has. Then Maybelle locked the door. "What are you doing?" I snapped. Noticing someone will see this. Maybelle opened the air vent. "Give me a boost." I put her boots on my hands then raised her to the air. Then she put her hand out and pulled me up. I closed and the vent then we crawled through there.

"Korra!" Maybelle snapped. "Get your butt out of my face!"

I gasped then snapped back. "Well, get your face out of my butt!" As we're crawling I found an opening. Maybelle and I peeked though it and saw Mr. Ryan talking to a women or a girl.

"So, Jacob. Did you come alone?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Yup," replied Mr. Ryan.

"Well, I don't think so!" the women's sweet voice quickly turned into a disgusted smirk. "I just got a call that two, Jacob, _two!_ Sugar n' Spice Spies are here. Double the trouble. Now I want the girl. I want her now."

"Who?" asked Mr. Ryan. "I have lots of girls in my school."

"I want the one. I want the girl who is now about to discover the secret of our facility! That girl! And I want you to bring the battle to Republic City." Maybelle and I looked at each other in fear. The 4 people I could think of is Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and Meelo.

"We'll be putting a bomb there any minute and Jacob," the women glared at him. "Make sure these spies are destroyed. K?"

"We have to defuse that bomb." Maybelle whispered to me. We continued to creep over in the vent into we reached the breaking point which was Maybelle and I falling into a pit. Maybelle and I landed in a room called _Da Bomb_. I giggled at the name but Maybelle silenced me with a look. Maybelle saw a bomb and tipped my shoulder then pointed at it. We both smiled but there was people in their so we hid under a table. Then, the dumbest thing a spy could do, sorry Ikki, but while we were hiding, Ikki finally answered our call and I didn't realize my walkie-talkie is now full volume. _"Korra, this Detective I, where are you? Copy that." _My face froze as the echo of Ikki's words ringed into the men's ear making them walk to the table, pick it up, and toss it across the room and glare at us, evilly.

I chuckled slightly then disconnected my walkie-talkie's antenna, broking the connect of Ikki's walkie to mine. I smiled at them. "We don't you hate wrong numbers?" One man threw his fist at me but lucky I dodged it but rolling on the ground. I flipped on my feet. "Bring it!" I challenged. The battle started. I did a battle cry then punched him in the stomach. Maybelle was kicked her guy in the bottom making him fall into the ground. We ran from them but we were out numbered and that we needed to get to the bomb ASAP. I put my mouth to my watch, connected to Shealeigh and Asami. _"Korra, where are you? Ikki tried calling you but…" _

"I know," I interrupted. "Mr. Ryan is working for S.T.G.D.K."

_"I know!" _Shealeigh called. _"They attacking the school!" _

"Shealeigh! They're planting a bomb in Republic City! Maybelle and I are trying to…."

_"Korra!" _Shealeigh's voice was broking. I can't hear what she is saying. _"They… plant…ing…a…. bom….b…" _Shealeigh's connection was cut.

I turned at Maybelle who was watching everything. A ear-piecing alarm came on. Maybelle and I looked at each other then ran. Ran as fast as we come. I couldn't hear anything but the beating of my heart, pounding out my chest, that was how scared I was. The lights turned dim, I couldn't see anything but my feet keep running. Telling me not to stop. The alarm was silence. I been came woozy, my knees wobbled and my head spun. I keep moving with Maybelle but I needed to stop but my legs kept telling me to go. Maybelle became blurry and so did everything else. And all I could think of if I do stop running if I don't defeat whoever is in charged with this. That Republic City would be gone, Tenzin would be gone, Meelo would be gone, Bolin… would be gone, and also Mako. He would join where his parents are but it wasn't his time to go. It wasn't Tenzin's, Meelo's, or Bolin's. No one is gonna die. Bryn, was what I was thinking of. The girl who dead not too before she met us if Bryn didn't help us save Asami or ever talk to us, she would be alive. Someone stopped me from running and all I could hear was my heart beating and Maybelle's voice screaming. "Korra!"

Then everything was black.


	5. Secrets and Danger are never far apart

Can You Keep a Secret?

Chapter 5: Secrets and Danger are never far apart.

Right now, Republic City is under attack by terrorists… no…..kidnappers…..no…the answer nobody would ever know that shocked me so much that I'm still having nightmares thinking about it. Equalists. The Equalists planned this whole thing, and they're not bombing Republic City, in fact they're bombing the place where the councilman go to have meetings. In fact, this is a terrorist attack mixed in with a kidnappers plot. The Equalists will go to the councilman's meeting, warn them to hand Republic City over to them or else they will bomb the place where they meet and then capture the councilmen but I still think Maybelle defused that bomb or at least I think. But this is one big secret that even I got wrong.

I woke up tied up in a van with Maybelle. My mouth was gagged, my feet were together and my wrists were tied together too. I can't move. I wiggled and I shook myself but nothing. I looked up at Maybelle who was awake. She was trying to find a way to get out of there too. I saw an Equalist driving a car to somewhere. I realized the car stopped. Maybelle looked at me with worried eyes as the door opened and I saw our school being attacked. My eyes grew as angry as I opened my mouth then burned the gag with my fire. The Equalist looked at me as it began to electrocute me but then for some strange reason, the Equalist stopped and fall on the ground then I saw Asami in the pose of a kick. My eyes widened as I turned around so Asami can untied me.

"I'm so glad, you two are safe." Asami began. "I'm just confused as you two are. Who knew the Equalists were behind this," Asami untied me then went to Maybelle. "I don't even think they were after me." Asami's eyes drifted to me. "More like… YOU!" Asami untied Maybelle then jumped. "They weren't after me! They were after you, Korra! I just realized that!"

Suddenly our school was covered with Equalists and Chi-blockers (which I think they're the same people) I saw Jinora, Ikki, and Shealeigh run over to us. "Korra!" Shealeigh said surprised. "Run! Get in the van! They're after you!" I turned around and saw a group of Equalists and Chi-blockers came after me. I gasped as I went into the van. Maybelle and Asami were in the front seats while Jinora, Ikki, Asami, Shealeigh, and I were in the back. I looked at the window as I saw about hundreds of Equalists van coming toward us. "Guys," I said, worried. "We have company!" I pointed to the vans that were following us.

"Hold on guys," Asami yelled. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Asami pulled the brake up, making the car go faster just then our van door opened and a Equalist popped out. I punched it then kicked it out of the van then closed the door. The van ride was the most exciting car ride ever! Suddenly, Asami turned the wheel, making the whole van stiffed with her, making me fall on my backside. "Ow!" I yelped then stood up and yelled. "can it down up there!" Asami told me sorry just then, I opened the door up top of the van then fire bended the vans, the Equalists were. Each other stopped then blasted into flames but unfortunately the Equalists did get out. One came flying up here then pulled me by my shirt making me come out of the van. I wobbled as I placed my balance on the van then out of the blue the Equalist tries to electrocute me just like the last one but I blocked it but moving my body. Then I strike the Equalist on his stomach then kicked him off the van, making him fall on the ground. I laughed then got back in the van closing the door to the top.

"Thanks for help, Kor." Asami thanked.

I smiled at her then realized where was she taking us. "Um, Asami?" I questioned. "Where are you taking us?"

"I don't know. I'm just following the directions of this G.P.S."

I made my way up to the front of the car then saw a dead end. "Asami! It's a trap!" I screamed. Asami turned the wheel but it was too late. The van slowly made it's way to the trap. I pried my fingers to the van's back door and opened it then I passed everybody a parachute. We all leaped out of the van and opened out chute and I yelled to the girls. "Two things a spy needs to bring: A fake ID and a parachute!" The girls and I all soar into the air with our parachutes then we plunged down to the ground. I rolled over in the dirty hard ground then saw something flying toward us, hoping and praying it wasn't a Equalist blimp and it wasn't. It was the private airplane for the Sugar n' Spice Spies or Girls. I tapped Maybelle's shoulder then pointed up to the sky where there was our airplane and it was going toward us.

As it got closer, I now saw something I thought I would have not see in my life. But Pema, Pema! Was flying it. Maybelle and I got up on our feet then screamed and waved. "Hey! Hey! We're over here!" Asami, Ikki, Shealeigh, and Jinora all saw the plane and joined Maybelle's and my instant shouting. "Hey! Hey!" We all shouted and waved. "We're over here! Hey! Hey! Help! S.O.S!" One of the girls put down a ladder for us. We all climbed in and got on the airplane where everybody from our school was there. I smiled brightly then waved. They all waved back.

I saw Pema then ran to her. "Pema!" I screamed. "They have Tenzin." Pema shook her head, solemnly then whispered at me. "I know." The whisper of Pema was heartbreaking, sad, and makes you want to cry at the same time. I gave her a hug. "Thank you, Korra." Pema said smiling then she clapped her hands and said. "Buckle up, this is gonna be a bumpy flight!" Pema, Maybelle, Shealeigh, Asami, Jinora, Ikki, and I were all in the control room, the plane was soaring though Republic City. It was so good at see the Aang statue again, standing there so brave and tall.

"Equalists, over there!" Pema called to me. I looked at where they were mostly Equalists blimps and vans. I gasped. It was the Probending Area!

**Pro's and Con's of Breaking Into the Probending Area**

**To save the benders from there. **

_PRO: Mako and Bolin are in there and now they gonna make me feel like crap 'cause they gonna see Asami, Maybelle, Shealeigh, Jinora, Ikki, Pema, and I. And realize they were keeping a secret from there. _

_CON: Asami or I was going to have to tell them sometime. _

_PRO: Would be showing our identity which should be a secret. _

_CON: If we have to be realized now because we have to save the people of Republic City! _

_PRO: Ran out of Pros' _

There was a big match tonight against the Golden Temple Tigerdillo's and the Fire Ferrets. The Probending Area was crammed with benders and non-benders together where they can watch benders beat each other up to bloody plump but still in peace. As the referee started the game, the Equalists attacked. The people screamed in fear and terror as they run outside. As the non-benders and benders left, the Equalists let out a powerful drug that made all the Probending players fall asleep. Just as they were about to catch them, that's when we came in.

I ran though the cloud of the powerful drug with a gas mask on. I saw Mako and carried him in my arms. Asami got Bolin. Maybelle got Miriam, her sister. Some others got the rest of the Probending players. We carried them to our plane then flew away. But the Equalists didn't leave without a fight. They followed our plane out into the plane and started to fire missiles out us. Luckily, Pema dodged them all.

We all put the Probending players in a special place where they will be safe and able to rest. Ikki and I ran down to the control room where Pema was. Ikki sat in the chair and so did I, waiting for Pema orders. "Korra!" She called. "I want you to throw a tracking device on that one!" Pema pointed to the big van. "I think it has the councilman. Okay?" I nodded and did exactly what she said.

"Ikki, sweetie." Pema told her daughter how answered a sweetly "Yes, mommy." Pema took a deep breath and said to her daughter. "Sweetie, when Mommy tells you to fire, you press that controller with a big red button on it, okay?"

Ikki nodded and said. "Yes, madam!" Pema drove the plane to where the van was with the tracking device was. Pema, then saw a blimp making it's way to her. "Fire!" She screamed to Ikki. "Fire now!" Ikki pressed the red button on the controller multiple times while laughing then she stopped after the blimp blasted into flames with the Equalists getting out. "Good job, baby!" Pema said sweetly to Ikki who was celebrating.

Suddenly Maybelle to us and said. "The Equalists! They're inside the plane!" Pema, Ikki, and I gasped at the shocking news.


	6. Chapter 6: It's A Spies Life

Can You Keep A Secret?

Chapter 6: It's A Spy's Life

The plane was under attack. A few Equalists have gotten in here and is now finding the missing Probending players who now might have woken up. It's a spy's main duty (yes, I know I said duty) is protect the people I come to know and love. The Equalists made their way to the main part of the plane where Ikki, Maybelle, Asami, Shealeigh, Jinora, Pema, and I were. I ran over to them though flipped over one, punching it in the chin. The Equalist plunged at me, it kicked me right in the stomach. I fall screaming in pain but then shook it off by standing up and placing my hands in a fist position but the Equalists made their way to where the Probending players are. Maybelle and I exchanged worried looks. We darted to where the rest of the Sugar n' Spice Girls and the Probending players were.

Bolin, Mako, Miriam, Tahno, and a bunch of Probending players were there and the girls from Justice North Spy School. As I passed to where the sounds of screaming and electrocuted was from I opened the door and let Maybelle though as she saw an Equalist about to attack Miriam, Mako, and Bolin. Miriam screamed as the Equalist glove came to her face just as she thought it was the end, the Equalist was hit, kicked, and fall on the ground. Miriam looked at her little sister, Maybelle who beaten up that Equalist for her. "May!" she said throwing her arms around Maybelle. Maybelle hugged her sister back then saw Mako and Bolin. "Don't worry," She said calmly. "We'll take care of this."

While Maybelle and Miriam told the Probending players and rest of the Sugar n' Spice girls who wasn't electrocuted to calm down. Asami, Jinora, Ikki, Shealeigh, and I toke care of the rest the Equalists. The Probending players keep their attention to us.

I ran up to my attacker then punched him to the face then somersaulted over him and kicked in the back while he wasn't looking. The Probending players howled in excitement as they continued to watch us look a game. Asami need some help, her attack was kicked her on the ground as he almost knocked her out but I fire bended his sorry little behind then kicked him two times until he fall on the ground. Asami and I turned to Maybelle then looked at the Probending players then laughed.

"Who are you guys?" asked one.

"Are you crime fighters?" asked another one.

"I know who they are!" A girl from my class, Anna Potts bolted up. "That's Asami Sato! And Korra! Avatar Korra! And her friends Maybelle Sparks, Shealeigh Marks, Jinora, and Ikki!" Asami rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, but as the Probending players dismounted. Mako and Bolin confronted us.

"So…" Bolin said. "You're a international spy, right."

"Right," I replied back as I brushed her hand on my hair.

Mako crossed his arms and looked at Asami and I. "So that's your secret. You two are spies."

"Yes, but.." Asami said but Mako got up and left and sat down in a sulk and soon Bolin did too. Asami looked away from her boyfriend and went into the main room where Pema was, who was tracking down the tracking device. "They're going somewhere into the woods. I need you girls to find my husband, okay?" Asami, Maybelle, Shealeigh, Jinora, Ikki, and I nodded. We dashed to where they kept the Probending players and got on our book bags with our gadgets, tools, disguises, and etc. I put on my water tribe long fur-trimmed coat so that way I'm not cold.

"Where are you going?" Miriam asked us who looking mostly at Maybelle who was putting on her earpiece.

"We're going to find the councilman and rescue them." Maybelle replied to her sister. "You wouldn't understand it's a spy's life. To not reveal there identify to anyone or the people would be killed but since we in the middle of a war.. You catch my drift. " I thought Mako would understand, understand that sometimes you gonna keep to secrets to protect people, I would to tell him about if we did tell them.

I just looked at Mako sadly then slide out of the plane into the cold-bitten air and they. followed me.

_Status Report: Detective's K, M, S, A, J, and I were infiltrating the Equalists main hideout just then Detective I said she needed some food. She said to very loudly so loud that Detective J snapped her on the back of her head. _

"Ow!" yelped Ikki. "Why'didja hit me!?"

"Because you need to stop talking!" Jinora said. "A spy's cover is the most important thing ever!"

Ikki mumbled. "Okay, Okay, Okay, geez!"

Maybelle held her spyglass to her eyes, checking out what the Equalists were doing. Her long blond hair was moving with the wind. "I spy with my little eye…." Maybelle was watching somebody now her spyglass.

"Sometime what?" I asked trying to see what Maybelle was looking at.

Maybelle closed her spy then whispered. "Something…." Maybelle followed her eyes to 2 Equalists holding up some Equalist supplies. "light brown, red, and topped with horrible, horrible masks."

"Oh…." Ikki said, dumbfounded. "Who's that?"

"An Equalist, you dummy!" Jinora snapped at Ikki and for the hundred time, slapped her in the back of her head.

"OW!" Ikki yelped. "You don't…" But Shealeigh covered Ikki's mouth then told her to be quiet. A spy's cover is a it's main feature like a girl's it's her hair. Maybelle signaled us to come to near the Equalist and we followed her orders.

The Equalists were now guard, to check if any intruders, or in their case, spies (us). They were doing a great job until then suddenly a punch, punch, hit, kicked happen (the spy combo). They fall down, rapidly as it reviled Asami and I in a kick pose. I cocked my hip as I saw them down. Maybelle, Shealeigh, Jinora, and Ikki ran over to us then we pulled them and put them into the bushes so that way nobody can find them and wonder, 'Yup! The Sugar n' Spice Spies are here!' Just then we heard the noise and used our spy chameleon skills, we blended in.

Hiding somewhere into the woods, we watched as the Equalist locked and unlocked the door and instead of climbing on the roof then going looking at the window of the Equalists then swing in though vigilantly style (bon voyage, plan B!). Maybelle and I put on the Equalists costumes and went in. Disguises of the Sugar n' Spice Spies. We moseyed over to the place where they were keeping the kidnapper councilman. Maybelle and I eyed each other then eyed Shealeigh, Jinora, Asami, and Ikki who were in the air vent. Amon came out, his creepy eyes almost made me think that he was staring right at me. I flinched and Maybelle looked at me she was saying are-you-alright?- I shook my head up-and-down, telling her I was alright.

The Equalists roared with excitement as they saw their leader. Amon put his hands up like he was celebrating his terrible, terrible victory. I saw the bomb button on Amon's evil clasps. I tapped Maybelle on the shoulder then pointed to Amon's hand. Maybelle gasped then whispered "Amon is gonna take to intimidate them then bomb this whole place. Our mission," Maybelle and I looked around the Equalists and their followers. "to get that bomb out of Amon's hands and rescue the councilman." Speaking of the councilman who on just appearing, tied up, gagged, and legs together in a rope. I leaned forward to take a good look at my air bending teacher. Tenzin wasn't only my teacher, he was one of my best friends.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Amon announced. I would to whisper, and Amon and Equalists 'cause they aren't gentleman. " Today, I have the special ~benders~ councilman. And we will get questions about this "special plan" they planned for us. Now I know that the capturing of Avatar Korra has been unsuccessful." Everybody booed at the Equalist who was responsible. I felt a knot in my stomach, thinking of how they were gonna use me for answers. "And yes," Amon continued. " I know the Sugar n' Spice Spies had been our case. But my wife, Mrs. Waters," Amon's lovely bride Mrs. Waters who tried to capture us by using the fundamentals of camp. "has confronted a plan with their principal Mr. Ryan but now time to ask the councilman about their plan for us." Amon turned to Tarrlock. "What _is _your plan?"

Tarrlock snorted in disgust. "I'll never tell you, never!"

Amon glared at Tarrlock, but to me to it looked like he soften like Mako always does when Asami gets mad at him and usually they kiss and make up (literally!) but he never does that to me. "Will then, it looks like I have to use this pretty red button." Amon showed Tarrlock that bomb button then almost pressed it.

"Now Korra! Now!" Maybelle shouted getting off her Equalist mask. Everybody turned at me, who was swinging on a rope like Tarzan then snatched the button of Amon's hands then landing (safety to where Maybelle was). "No!" Amon growled. Unfortunately, they're were Equalists near us. We backed up then I turned around and saw Asami, Shealeigh, Jinora, and Ikki. "Asami!" I shouted then Asami looked at me. "Go long!" I throw the button like football and Asami caught it. I kicked the Equalists then for the rest of them, I jumped up then spread out my both of my legs, directionally hitting them. I watched as Asami ran with the button, having Jinora, Ikki, and Shealeigh on her side. As Asami and the girls dashed over to us. Amon and the Equalists blocked their way. "Korra!" Maybelle shouted to me.

"I know, I know!" I said as I wrapping my legs around the rope then swung over to the girls and struck Amon and his henchmen. Maybelle followed after me. I saw Amon and the rest waking up. "Go, go, go!" I shouted pushing them the other way. We all dashed away from Amon, with the bomb in Asami's hands, it was safe to get the councilman.

We pushed out of the way of screaming non-benders looking for the exit. We came to the councilman. I heard the overlapping voices of Tenzin and Tarrlock saying "Korra!" and "Avatar Korra!" Me and my fellow spies untied the councilman. "Ikki, Jinora," Maybelle ordered. "Bring the councilman back to Pema's plane then come bring with some backup. This gonna be a hard battle to win and just can't only be the 5 of us." Ikki and Jinora nodded then sprinted to the exit where the rest of the people where. "Amon," I heard the Lieutenant's deep, bass voice asking Amon something. "Should we get them." Amon saw Ikki and Jinora leave with the councilman then he looked down to where we have.

Amon put his hand up. "You have defeated me, Sugar n' Spice Spy and Avatar Korra. Now give me back my button or you'll have the duel, you wanted for." I glanced at Maybelle, Asami, and Shealeigh, who was looking at Amon with their arms crossed with solidarity. I flipped back then put my hand out and said. "Bring it!"

"You will regret this answer!" Amon snarled then commanded his best Equalists to came after us. I put my hand out with a 3 fingered position. My thumb, my index finger, and my middle finger, then equally squared out the rest and had my eyes on Amon who was coming after me. I charged up to him, then swung my fist to him, but he dodged it then grabbed my arm, flipped me over on the ground. "Why not use your bending young Avatar. It would be much better." Amon suggested.

"No, Korra!" Maybelle said as she parried her attacker's hit. "He's…ugh, using….ugh, you…" Maybelle was really great at talking and fighting. I just hope that Ikki and Jinora return with the backup. I punched Amon, making him touch his cheek. "Good arm," he said as he got my arm then twisted it. I gasped as I started to scream at the slow, painful, pain. "Too bad, I have to break it off." I screamed louder and louder, I just wanted Amon too get off of me so I punched him in his stomach, turning his arm off my arm. My arm throbbed with soreness but I had to keep fighting. I put my leg up too kick Amon but he darted it and twisted my leg then pushed me on the ground. My body collapsed on the hard, cold, ground. Amon came over to me but then I flipped over and hit him in his chin, making him fall in the ground. I flip-flopped over to him then kicked him in the face then punched him, then flipped over him and hit him on chin again. I call that the hit-Amon-really-bad-because-he-almost-broke-my-arm -off-combo move.

I wiped my hands from the dust. "Ha-ha!" I laughed. "Who's the young Avatar now!" Just then, I heard someone coming over to me, I turned around and saw the Lieutenant in mid-air in a kick position. It was in slow motion so I could dodge or block him. The Lieutenant hit my right in the jaw, making me fall on the floor, grasping my jaw. "Now's who is the weakling." The Lieutenant snapped at me then said to his boss. "Are you alright?" he helped Amon out and as they chatted, I crawled to make a quick escape to my friends 'cause I knew this battle was over, but then as I was crawling, escaping from them, Amon slowly walked up to me then all I heard was a snap and me doing a horror movie slash glass breaking wail.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed then checking my feet which was far from fine, I mean if you're suppose to have your feet facing the other way and it bleeding up a storm then yeah, I'm fine! (no folks, I'm not). I started to cry, cry because of the pain. My blood right now was making a mess, I was also fainting. My breathing got short, and all I saw was Maybelle, Shealeigh, and Asami running up to me. Then my vision blurred, Maybelle, Shealeigh, and Asami looked like blobs to me and the rescue team coming too. _Finally, _I thought.

"Korra's in pain!" cried Maybelle. I let my hand out for Asami to hold on too. My friends then were attacked too. The sounds of grunting, and screaming, and pain was too much for me to bear. My friends were on the floor, passed out. Now all I could hear was the own beating of my heart, pounding in my chest. I looked at my leg again, which was twice it's normal shape. What will I become without my leg, I can't kick with a broken leg, I can't bend, I can't even stand up! My life flashed before my eyes, Mako, Bolin, would be disappointed about my leg injury. I can't play Probending either. This was the biggest secret ever and the biggest puzzled up, mystery ever. Status Report on Detective K: She is fainting! Or even Dying!

Faintly, I saw people coming to my side, putting my on a hospital bed with wheels on it so they can put my back on the plane. Just then, I saw Aang, he looked so handsome, so brave, but then I saw him, stuck, in a position he couldn't get out of. The mysterious man chuckled in laughter so he saw Aang in that position, I saw me crying to Aang "No, Aang! Get up! Get up!" The man lifted him up and said _"Republic City's mine, Avatar. I'll be back on day to claim it." _The man dropped Aang down then bolted away. Aang did nothing but just lay there, hopeless, he was not the Aang I knew, he wasn't the Aang Katara would have described, he was helpless Aang. I run to him and whispered. "Aang," but he didn't hear me because I was a ghost and like a ghost I disappeared. And the only words I could say was written in blood.

_Can _

_It pulsed red_

_You_

_It throbbing like a beating heart_

_Keep _

_It was bleeding like a wound_

_A_

_Aching like my heart_

_Secret? _

_Was dropping down like tears but this time the tears were blood_

_Can You Keep a secret? _ I wouldn't know the answer even if you paid me to. 


	7. Chapter 7: Top Secret: Totally Classfied

Can You Keep A Secret?

Chapter 7: Top Secret: Totally Classified

0234 hours

"She's unstable," replied a voice. His voice was smooth and silk, I soon then recognized it was the voice of Tenzin, my air bending teacher.

"Is she gonna be alright?" said other voice. It was other voice sounded scared and worried maybe the hint of the tone he was using was that he wants to tell me something. I realized it was Mako.

"Okay, sweetheart," a female voice said to me, sweetly. It was Pema. "You're gonna feel a little bit of pain." I wanted to ask Pema what she means by I'm gonna feel a little of pain but I couldn't. I wanted to talk, I wanted to wake up and ask them about my foot. About my broken foot.

"Bring in Tarrlock," Mako told somebody.

I heard the door opened, faintly. The sounds of glowing water ringed in my ear, I know realized that Tarrlock will be waterbend healing my broken foot. I knew there was gonna pain. Tarrlock touched my leg, my body winced with my face. Tarrlock slowly bring the water to my feet. The water circled around my feet, the healing smell made my nose burn. But then when the heal started to burn around my leg than I started to scream. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" My screams echoed off the walls and through the hearts of the people surrounding me. Tarrlock shifted the water bubble around my feet but the pain was still unbearable.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! "

0345 hours

Asami and Maybelle visited my room along with Mako, Bolin, Jinora, and Ikki. They sit down near my bed and talked to me.

"It's okay," Maybelle whispered to me. "My waterbend healing for my broken nose did hurt." Maybelle touched her nose band. "Actually, it still does." While Maybelle was messing with her healed nose, Asami and Mako got a chance to talk.

"Is…um… Korra gonna be alright?" Mako asked Asami who was sitting right next to him and across from me.

"Of course, she is." Shealeigh replied for Asami. "Korra is a fighter. She is so brave. Well, she is the Avatar but when Korra got her leg broken…." Shealeigh winced.

"I'm also fainted." Asami finished. "You know… if all that blood leaking out of her foot." Asami grasped my hand. "She protected us and this city."

Just then someone came into the room, it was our new principal Mrs. Jacobson. "Okay, girls. Let's let Mrs. Korra got some sleep, now who is gonna stay in here when she wakens." They everybody raised their hands. "Okay, but first get some sleep. All of you. And Mako and Bolin, happy to have our first Dapper Boy Spies."

_I think they need to come up with a better name. _

0823 hours

I could finally can wake up. All the medicine and the healing and the whole broken foot thing. My eyes opened up and the surrounds near me was clear. I looked down at my foot (the one that was broken). I wiggled it. I just wanted to put it up to my face and kiss it. The scars on my face were gone and bandages covered my arms and I was wearing my school uniform. Everybody was asleep. I slowly got up from my bed then explored my school. I know I'm suppose to stay in bed but I'm so curious of what happened while I was… you know… sleeping.

I went to my dorm then examined my bed. My foot was working so.. I ran to my bed then jumped on it. "Wahoo!" I shouted. Just then, a knock appeared on my door. I stopped and opened it. Maybelle, her hair was in the same style of mine came up and hugged me. "Korra," she breathed. "You're… safe." I hugged back.

Everybody came in my dorm and where surprised. "Korra!" Ikki said with a warm smile on her face. "Welcome back! How's the foot?"

I looked at it then wiggled my toes. "Far from fine." I just then saw Mako and Bolin in uniforms. I broke out laughing along with Maybelle, Shealeigh, Jinora, Asami, and Ikki. Bolin harrumphed. "Very funny, very, very funny. But I think I look dapper in this."

"Sure, Bolin." I said still laughing then we stopped. "So, you guys are gonna go here!"

Mako shook his head side-to-side. "Nope, they're building other school here. This time for boys."

I smiled. Now that I know that I'm finally don't have to keep secrets from Mako and Bolin. My heart warmed with unapologetic glee. No more secrets. No more pain.

_The End_…. No, wait a minute! It can't be the end. I didn't get to the super scary part with Amon and his henchman yet, Maya! Wait a minute.

_Maya: Oh, well sooooooorrrrrrryyyyyyy. I'm just the person who is gonna post this to the Fan fiction. Com but go ahead, continued your story. _

_Me: Thank you, I will. Ok._

Amon slowly sit down in his chair, watching the benders in his city, treating non-benders like dirt. Amon ran his fingers down his folder, slowly reviling something he has been saving for a long time. "Hiroshi," he said calmly but menacingly. "I want you to make sure that the Avatar and her little spies friends tried to use their skills on your new robot. Ok?"

Hiroshi Sato nodded his head, listening to his boss, then pulled out his new idea. A new top secret: totally classified invention….

_Maya: Are you done now? _

_Me: Okay, now I'm done. _

_Maya: Ok…._

_Me: Wait!…. Can I sing a sing at the end. Like a super espionage song but with action like the story. _

_Maya: Oh…..No._

_~Spies out!~ _


End file.
